New Directions Girls
The New Directions' Girls currently include Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar. Kurt is also sometimes considered as one of New Directions' girls, and tries to join their group in gender-spilt-mashups competitions. However, he is usually sent back to the boy's team by Will. Lauren was past emblematic members of the club. The New Directions' Girls are simply just the girls in New Directions. They are not a separate club, but they often separate from the boys to do Girl Power numbers such as ''Walking On Sunshine/Halo'', ''Express Yourself'', and ''Livin' On a Prayer/Start Me Up''. Tina, Rachel, and Quinn have been there since the founding of New Directions, but Lauren Zizes joins in season two. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were also original members, but left in season three to join The Troubletones with Shelby Corcoran as the director. Sugar, originally rejected from the New Directions, starts Shelby's group. She later joins the New Directions when Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany rejoin. Others have passed through in the past, including April Rhodes, Sunshine Corazon, and Holly Holiday. Current members Whoknows.jpg|'Rachel': Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Leaves in Preggers. Rejoins in The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspended from Sectionals Competition in I Kissed a Girl, but still a member.|link=Rachel tinna chang.jpg|'Tina': Joins in Pilot.|link=Tina QuinnFabraySeason3.jpg|'Quinn': Joins in Showmance. Left and rejoined in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Left again prior to The Purple Piano Project. Rejoined in I Am Unicorn.|link=Quinn Fabray Mercedesss Joones.jpg|'Mercedes Jones': Former Member. Joins in Pilot. Quits in Asian F, then returns in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Mercedes 274px-SantanaLopezSeason3.jpg|'Santana Lopez': Joined in Showmance. Left and Rejoined in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Kicked out in The Purple Piano Project. Rejoined in Asian F. Left in Pot O' Gold, then rejoined in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Santana 10; Brittany Pierce (renuncio).jpg|'Brittany Pierce': Joined in Showmance. Left and rejoined in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Left in Pot O' Gold, then returned in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Brittany Sugar Motta.png|'Sugar Motta': Joins in Hold on to Sixteen. Former Members Glee-april-rhodes-spitting-wine.jpg|'April Rhodes': Joins and leaves in The Rhodes Not Taken Susan Slyvesterr.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Former Co-Director. Episode: Throwdown Former Member. Episode: Comeback.|link=Sue Sylvester Ms. Pillllsburry.jpg|'Emma Pillsbury': Former Director. Episode: Sectionals.|link=Emma Pillsbury Scorazon.jpg|'Sunshine Corazon':Former Member. Episode: Audition.|link=Sunshine Corazon Gwyneth_Paltrow_(1).jpg|'Holly Holliday': Former Director. Episode: The Substitute.|link=Holly Holliday 17; Lauren Zizes.jpg|'Lauren Zizes': Former Member. Joins in Special Education. Leaves prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Rejected Members 19; Becky Jackson.jpg|'Becky': Rejected in Funeral.|link=Becky Glee-lengies 240.jpg|Sugar Motta Former Members (Before New Directions) 01; Lillian.jpg|'Lillian Adler': Former Director (Before New Directions).|link=Lillian Adler Image:AprilRhodes.png|'April Rhodes': Ex-Vocal Leader (Before New Directions|link=April Rhodes List of Songs Sung *[[Halo/Walking on Sunshine|'Halo/Walking on Sunshine']] by Beyoncé/Katrina and The Waves. ''From Vitamin D. Solos by Rachel and Mercedes *'Express Yourself' by ''Madonna. From The Power of Madonna. Solos by Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Santana. *'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. (with Kurt) From Theatricality. Solos by Kurt, Tina, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes. *'The Only Exception '''by ''Paramore. From Britney/Brittany. Solos by Rachel with Quinn,Santana and Mercedes. *'Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer' by The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi. From Never Been Kissed. Solos by Rachel, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes *'God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen' by Traditional. From Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. Solos by Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Rachel. *'Firework' by Katy Perry. From Silly Love Songs. Solos by Rachel with Santana, Tina,Brittany, Mercedes and Lauren *'I Know What Boys Like '''by ''The Waitresses. From Comeback. Solos by Lauren with Tina and Brittany sing in backup vocals. *'Landslide' by Fleetwood Mac. From Sexy. Solos by Holly and Santana with Brittany *'Hell To The No '''by ''Glee. From Original Song. Solos by Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana sing in backup vocals. *'Get It Right '''by ''Glee. ''From Original Song. Solos by Rachel with Tina and Brittany sing in backup vocals. *'Run the World (Girls)' by ''Beyoncé. From Asian F. Solos by Brittany with Santana sing in backup vocals. *'I Kissed a Girl '''by ''Katy Perry. Sung with The Troubletones . Solos by Rachel and Santana. (I Kissed a Girl) Trivia *The first three members auditioned separately and joined on Pilot. *The second three members auditioned together and joined in Showmance. *Of the third three members to join only Lauren lasted the episode still being a member. *All of the members, with the exception of Tina, has been in a romantic relationship with Puck. *4/6 of the girls in Season one had a relationship with Finn. Quinn dated Finn but they broke up because Finn found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel and Finn have kissed a number of times while he was still dating Quinn. See Quinn-Finn Relationship. In "Hell-O", Rachel thought she was dating Finn, but Finn resisted (see Finchel). Also in Hell-O, Finn went on a date with both Brittany and Santana. In "The Power of Madonna", Finn had sex with Santana. *Tina is the only one of the original New Direction Girls to have not quit at all. *All current members of the group has had a romantic relationship, kiss, crush on, or date with a guy from Glee: **Rachel with Finn, Puck, Jesse and Blaine Anderson (kissed). **Brittany with Santana, Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt and Sam (kissed). **Tina with Mike and Artie. It is assumed that was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Mercedes with Puck and Sam (and she had a crush on Kurt). It is assumed that was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Santana with Brittany, Puck, Finn, Matt, and Sam. **Lauren with Puck. It is assumed that was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Quinn with Puck, Finn and Sam. *Only one member has not quit/been kicked out or transferred and that is Tina. *Currently, Tina and Quinn are the only girl members in the club. Due to Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany joining the Troubletones, Lauren quitting, and Rachel being suspended. Category:Branch from New Directions